The Forbidden Daughter
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: When Zeus had set the law that the Big Three were not to have any more demi-god children, it was also stated that they were not to have any godly children ne of the Gods ever broke the second law until Hades and Hecate fell in w what will happen when they have a daughter who is sent to the mortal world? MORE DESCRIPTION IN FIRST CHAPTER


**Description:** It had not happened in a long time, where two Gods had given birth to a child. When Zeus had set the law that the Big Three were not to have any more demi-god children, it was also stated that they were not to have any godly children either. All three had broken the demi-god child law, but did any of them dare break the law to not have a godly child? What were to happen if two Gods were to fall in love and have a Godly child? What abilities would this child have? What would happen to the world if this child was allowed to live? How would the other Gods react to knowing there was such a child roaming in the mortal world?

 **Genres:** Adventure, Drama, Family,

 **Setting:** Three to Ten years after 'The Last Olympian'. I have not decided if the 7 demigods will make an appearance yet. I will not be following the Hero's of Olympus storyline.

 **Rating:** T, to be safe

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The two beings rushed through the shadows of the night, staying in alleyways and back roads where not many mortals traveled. Occasionally they would pass a couple mortals or one laying on the ground smelling of filth and would quickly flashed their hand in front of said mortal's face, causing them to forget ever seeing the two dark creatures holding a small bundle in their arms.

They worked quickly and efficiently as they headed to their destination. Currently they were slinking through a cross between urban and rural town. It was rather small but still too populated for their master's liking. They moved faster than any mortal could run as they jumped into the woods on the side of the road. One lead ahead and held it's slimy hands out in front of itself, causing any and every plant, branch, and leaf to instantly decay, creating an open dirt path for the other to follow. The one holding the small bundle, rushed closely behind the other. Everywhere this one stepped, plants would sprout up. The creature held the bundle which was wrapped in dark blue cloth closely to its chest, ready to fight to the death in order to protect it, while mumbling what sounded to be two different poems in Latin.

 _"_ _Sed circumduxit per umbras ut pereant  
Omnes qui plus quam simplex cor  
Teque prospicient super nos  
Mendacio protecti sumus hoc augurium  
Sic fiat semper_

Pedes meos tangere pretioso terram  
Dilatatis radices natura  
Invoco semina incrementum  
Ut floreat cunctos gressus meos dinumerat

 __ _Et muros hos instauraretis quae olim hic_ _  
_ _Sic fiat semper_ _"_

They proceeded like this through the immense forest until coming to a dirt road. Here the one behind continued to only repeat one of the poems is was chanting before.

" _Pedes meos tangere pretioso terram  
Dilatatis radices natura  
Invoco semina incrementum  
Ut floreat cunctos gressus meos dinumerat_ _  
_ _Et muros hos instauraretis quae olim hic_ _  
_ _Sic fiat semper_ _"_

At the end of the dirt road stood a rather welcoming home despite being built with dark wood and in a desolate location. The house had two floors and an attic with a porch lining around the front and side of the dark house. A small flower garden was located in front of the porch. The two creatures stopped in front of the stairs leading up onto the porch and to the front door. The one finally stopped its whispered chanting and closed its silky eyes.

"This is the house, is it not?" The other one spoke in a raspy feminine voice, bringing its slimy thin arms back into its black cloak.

"Yes," the other stated with a light feminine voice, "we are to give the child to them." The one holding the bundle looked down into her arms at the small baby. The tiny girl was sound asleep, her dark hairs complimenting her rather pale skin.

 **.o.o.o.**

The lord of the dead paced his throne room, anger and mild anxiety taking hold of his mind. "Are you sure she will be safe," he questioned the woman which stood at the entrance to the large room.

"Yes," the woman spoke it an elegant voice, "I have chosen one of my most dedicated followers to watch over her. The mortal is skilled in magic beyond what a mere mortal should be capable of. I have also given our daughter a potion to mask her scent. For at least decade, she should smell as the mortals she is surrounded by. Should that fail, I am certain that the woman is more than suited to protect her."

Hades grunted in agreement yet did not stop his passing.

"She should be arriving at the house presently. The husband of my follower is also a good man and will care for our daughter appropriately."

Hades nodded as he listened to his current lover's reassurance. The woman who spoke to him now was not his wife, Persephone; yet he found he loved this one all the same as he loved the Goddess of Spring.

Hecate approached the man she had recently given birth to the child of. "Hades," she spoke with a calming enchantment on her voice, "our daughter will be safe."

Hades stopped passing and looked into the eyes of his present lover. The two looked into each other's eyes, saying a million things without speaking a word.

 **.o.o.o.**

* * *

A/N  
So what do you all think of the prologue? Does it have potential? You interested? Do you have any ideas for what should happen? Leave me a comment please ^_^

This is what is chanted in Latin (It is not a real spell for those who follow wiccan/pagan beliefs):

"We are unseen as we wander through the shadows  
None who have more than a mere mortal heart  
Shall gaze upon us  
We are protected by this enchantment  
So mote it be

My feet touch the precious ground  
Spreading the roots of nature  
I invoke the seeds of growth  
To bloom with every step I take  
I restore which was once here  
So mote it be"


End file.
